


Deception

by greenomlette29



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Sad Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenomlette29/pseuds/greenomlette29
Summary: Set in Season 3. The moment he laid eyes on him, his life would change forever. Reid's CIA past would return, and things will never be the same again. Rated M for freedom.





	1. Chapter 1

"….Welcome to the BAU, SSA Jordan."

Jordan zoned back in. He didn't like dealing with new people, but he was very good at it. That was part of the job. He's not like that anymore. Becoming a profiler for the FBI was a good choice- a change of pace. He looked around his surroundings of the office of his new boss. He shouldn't. Profiling each other was forbidden. An unwritten rule of the BAU.

It was a rule that everyone broke.

It was clean and uncluttered, despite the mountains of paperwork. Everything had its place on the oak desk in front of him. Even the happy photo of a woman and a young child, presumably his wife and son. They seem happy.

Not for long.

He could already tell his new superior put all the effort into his job. It is impossible to have both. One has to give way.

"Let's go meet the team." He said sternly as he got up from his seat.

"It's a pleasure to be working for the FBI," Matthew replied robotically. It's what to be expected, he thought. Don't stand out.

He's going to be working with some of the best profilers; make one slip up and they'll know. He needs to keep his past in the past. It's not like the CIA would let him talk anyway. They both were confronted by the rest of the team.

Agent Hotchner was the first to speak. "This is agent Jordan, the new agent that will be joining our team. Jordan, these are agents Morgan, Rossi and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia."

"It's an honour to be working with you all". Jordan announced, as he smirked slightly at the blonde woman, who was clearly attracted to him.

After the professional and formulaic greetings of the other agents, Hotchner escorted him to his new desk whilst the others returned to theirs. So far so good.

Hotchner nodded and retreating back up the stairs into his office. The other agents started off with their paperwork. Jordan slowly walked over to his desk when he frowned as he saw another young woman, about his age, carefully place a stack of neat files upon it. He walked over and was about to speak up when she suddenly turned briskly around as she heard his footsteps. Jordan subtly tilted his head back as their noses touched. He looked her up and down then gave a small smirk.

She was beautiful.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude, I was just giving you reports to work on." She said as turned around to point out the newly placed files he put on his desk. There was a brief pause of silence shared between them as they took the time to look at each other. There was a clear attraction between them and from both sides.

"You must be agent Jareau." He said plainly. "I'm Matthew Jordan, the new agent replacing Elle Greenaway's position." He explained as he extended his hand.

"We don't have to be formal here, call me JJ. " She replied as she shook her head. " Well, I guess I should leave you to it then, nice meeting you, Jordan." JJ briefly shook hands with Jordan then proceeded to walk back to her office, but before leaving the room she turned around to see the dark-haired young man one again. Morgan has some competition, she thought. He's certainly going to be a distraction.

There was no case today, fortunately. Everything seems to have gone to plan. Jordan was relieved to know that there would be no action and he would be left to his own thoughts, or so he thought.

There was endless chatter around the room. Various agents talking, conferring with coffee in their hands to keep them alert. Jordan never liked coffee. It was always too bitter. He only rarely drinks it when he absolutely needed it, and even then, he'd treat it as a drug. There was nothing substantial to enjoy, just mask it when milk and sugar-

"Those reports aren't going to type up themselves kid."

Jordan was abruptly lifted from his thoughts and tried not inwardly cringe at the term 'kid'. How patronising. But he didn't say anything, he just simply nodded and looked down at his files. If there was one thing he was good at, it was efficiency.

He began speeding through the reports at a lighting rate, frantically touch-typing on the keyboard with no time to even blink and raced through all of them just before lunch. He still had 10 minutes left, so he simply sat and played with his fingers.

"You've already completed them?" Jordan didn't notice Hotchner, his boss come to check on his progress. Before he had a chance to respond, he picked up the files and began skimming through them. His once stoic face now shows hints of being surprised. Rossi and Morgan also peeled off of their screens to witness the encounter.

"Well I'm impressed with your speed, Jordan, I think you and Dr Reid will end up doing 90% of the team's reports at this rate." He said with almost an amused tone.

"I don't recall meeting Dr Reid."

"He's another member of our team but is currently taking a personal break. Speaking of which, take a break, lunch is due now anyway. Morgan will guide you." He nodded to Morgan. Great, another kid to chaperone, Morgan thought.

-"So how old are you anyway? You seem pretty young to be in the BAU?" Rossi said after a long, but comfortable silence between the three agents as they sat down at the table of a local Chinese restaurant.

"I'm 25, 26 in a couple of months. I am straight out of the FBI Academy, in fact." That was all they needed to know, Jordan thought to himself.

The elder agents noticed is reserved and cold answer, but they didn't say anything. As the lunch hour flew by, Jordan barely says anything at all. They came to the conclusion that he was generally a quiet person, as when he did speak, it was often interesting and full of humour. Rossi analysed the man for a brief moment. Jordan subtly diverted every question about himself and changed the subject to either Morgan or himself. He masks his personality, and he is very good at it. He seemed to only reveal what he wanted to; and was quite difficult to read. To the average person or even profiler, Jordan would seem perfectly normal, but Rossi came to the conclusion that he may be either hiding something or perhaps has social anxiety on what other people thought of him.

He was attractive physically too. At least he supposed he was to the female eye (he noticed JJ's dilated eyes whilst they were talking). He was tall, about 6"2. He seemed strong, although he was not as well built as Morgan. He was, however, younger and more handsome- he caught the eye of many female and some male as they were walking out of the building.

Lunch was over and they rest of the day seemed uneventful. It was time for the BAU members to go home. Day 1 was over, and a pretty good success in Jordan's eyes. He often caught both Garcia and JJ communicating in low voices and looking in his direction. Nothing new, he often thought his good looks to be more of a burden, than a blessing. It's hard to be ignored when people are questioning why you chose being a profiler and not a model in some famous magazine. He went home to his apartment and called it a day as he collapsed on his bed, exhausted.

It was time to return to the job. They had a case today; a change of pace. They all settled around the conference room whilst Garcia gave out the briefing files on every agent's desk. She smiled slightly when it came to giving Jordan his file.

"There you go, newbie." She said. Jordan returned her smile with a small grin then proceed to look at his file. Garcia began briefing the case.

"Three women have been killed in a town in North West Virginia. They all had dark hair, dark eyes and were in their late twenties to early thirties. Their bodies were found in a nearby river, but they seemed untouched and were wrapped in a blanket."

"Could be a sign of remorse, Hotch." Rossi was the first to suggest.

Hm. "Hotch". Convenient nickname, Jordan perceived.

"The Unknown Subject is female." They all turned around to meet the eyes of Jordan, which puzzled faces.

"What makes you say that?" Morgan challenged him with a confused tone.

"They were all upper-class and poisoned. Female killers try not to get their hands dirty and almost always kill for financial gain."

The agents gave a surprised and impress gaze at each other before returning to Jordan. Hotch frowned slightly.

"How did you know that they were poisoned? This is a time-sensitive case. The local coroner hasn't even finished the autopsy."

"Slight jaundice is apparent on all these victims. Whatever the 'Unsub' gave them probably caused acute liver failure." Jordan explained. He was glad to impress them all and just on his first case, but he felt awkward with all of them staring at him, so he hung his head back down and pretend to be going over the file once more. They resumed the briefing, bouncing back ideas before proceeding to grab their go bags and meet at the jet.

The case was simple. The Unsub was in fact, a woman. Poison was her choice of kill. Jordan was right, he solved the case almost single-handed.

This job was easy. Frequent images of mutilated bodies were obviously a downer, but It didn't bother him much; it wasn't new to him. Working for the CIA, he needed to shoot to kill. Martial Arts were his expertise too, and It benefited him out on the field. He almost laughed at Morgan's face when he was held at gunpoint. Seeing as Jordan was young and supposedly inexperienced, the team expected him to panic.

But he didn't.

Instead, he stayed calm. His head met the metal of a cold gun, who belonged to Avery Fisher (a deranged Unsub who tortured and raped his victims) and the team profiled him to go out with a bang. Jordan knew what to do. He couldn't show his full abilities; just enough to survive. Within a few brisk movements after triggering various pressure points, Fisher was on the floor, clearly in pain.

Jordan walked over to put him in hands cuffs, then read his Miranda rights. Morgan was surprised, the whole team was.

Matthew Jordan was of surprises it seems. Morgan turned to look at the now sleeping agent sitting upright on the jet. They were on their way home from the case. It's been two weeks since the new agent walked into the bullpen, and over that short period of time, they became friends. He was even flirty with JJ, but he'd have to be careful. There were strict fraternisation rules.

Speaking of rules, the anti-profiling rule between members didn't really apply to Jordan. He never gave anything away. It irritated Morgan in a way, how he was unable to profile him. He had a habit of wanting to know everything, including a guide to Jordan's labyrinth of a mind. He was always thinking, he always gave unique tweaks in the accuracy of the profile, just like Reid. I'm sure he'd be pleased to know there was someone of his age in the BAU. He would still be youngest, however. Morgan smiled at the thought of the younger agent, he'd be returning to work after going to visit his mother for two weeks and informed him of Jordan over the phone. He wondered how he'd react to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jordan was anxious, almost excited to meet Dr Reid. Even though it's been two weeks, he loved his job. He decided to come early into the bullpen to complete the report of his recent encounter with Fisher, then shortly left to go speak to JJ at the coffee area. JJ's eyes lit up the moment she saw him. The growing sexual tension could be cut with a knife. If it wasn't for the fact that they were at work, she'd jump his bones already. After brief small-talk, he returned to the bullpen.

That's where he saw him.

It had been almost 7 years.

Jordan gave a subtle look of shock at the man, by his desk, but he knew how to mask his emotions. It's how he survived this long.

He's different. His mouse brown hair was long, unkempt and almost to his shoulders. The man was skinnier now than he was long ago, but other than that he was exactly the same.

But not really.

Jordan left the CIA almost 6 months ago, but he could still see an undercover covert agent when he saw one. But this one was different, he was well known for his ability to deceive. He could already tell he adopted the innocent, younger brother of the team. It's smart- no one would ever suspect the younger brother everyone strived to protect.

He walked over to his desk until he was a couple yards away. The rest of the members were hanging around Morgan's desk whilst Morgan was chatting to Reid. Hotch was walking down the stairs from his office and Garcia was in hers. JJ slowly followed behind Jordan when he walked into the bullpen then went over to Morgan's desk to interact with another new agent, Emily Prentiss. Stauss thought there needed to be more diversity in the BAU; there weren't enough women.

"Can I help you?" Jordan suddenly said. The room instantly became silent. Fishing through another agent's desk was not part of the job, he figured. The young agent jumped slightly and made eye contact with him, but didn't look away. He stood straight up and proceeded to respond to the question. There was something oddly familiar about this new agent Reid thought, but he couldn't pinpoint it.

"Yes. I'm looking for the report on the apprehension of Avery Fisher. Have you complete it?"

"No." Jordan said simply as leant on his leg, taking a step back away from the man. "I haven't." It was clear to him that the man used the report as an excuse to be snooping on his desk, Morgan probably put him up to it to find out more about him. The other team members stopped immediately to see how Jordan would react to his invasion of privacy. None of them said a word.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it then." Was all Reid could respond.

Jordan tilted his head slightly. "Who are you?" His calm nature towards the situation only increased the growing tension creeping through the bullpen.

"We'll work together." Reid nodded reassuringly. There was a hint of confusion on his face as if he recognised the stranger before him. Jordan looked at the man up and down. He stopped at the mismatched socks. New look, he thought to himself.

Then, out of the blue, Garcia popped her head through the door. Every agent turned to look at her.

"We have a case. Meeting in the conference room in 10 minutes." Was all she had to say.

That's the moment when it hit him.

Reid's heart sank. Suddenly all the memories of seven years ago came springing back to life. He could hear the beat in his ears and felt like he was disconnecting with his body. He looked down to the floor with clear shock on his face, and it took all of his willpower to conceal it; to stop his knees from going weak, but he couldn't stop his fear and dread being apparent on his face when the two made eye contact.

Jordan instantly knew that the man recognised him as he turned back around to face him. Hints of sweat were accumulating on Reid's face and the other profilers stared at them both as it was apparent that this confrontation was also about something else. Their youngest members of their team were standing far apart, with Reid standing to the side with his hands around his waist. He was trying to protect himself. His entire demeanour complete changed within and instant-a completely different person.

"What did you say your name was?" Jordan spoke after a creepy silence. He took a small step forward. Reid simply stared in disbelief of the situation, but his rational mind came back with a simple answer, but he couldn't find his voice and his throat was dry. His Adam's apple bobbed and was a clear indication of the fear he felt.

"Erm..." His mind went blank. His voice was raspy but slowly came back. "Reid." Was all he managed to say.

Jordan simply nodded his head in understanding. It suited him. The name Spencer Reid, he could almost get himself used to it compared to his alternate aliases.

"What were you doing at my desk?"

Reid felt instantly unsettled at the behaviour of the other man. He wasn't angry. He wasn't upset. He wasn't horrified or embarrassed. His face was just... neutral. Unreadable. As if it was just an inquiry. He broke the eye contact they had maintained to think of a coherent lie. He was flawless at that. It was a secret talent of his that was unknown at the BAU. It worked to his advantage. Looking up at the ceiling as if he were remembering, he said,

"Just wanted some information. I was off for a while, and I usually help Morgan with some of his reports."

Morgan was beyond shocked. It was a different man before him. He'd never seen Reid flawlessly control his micro-expressions, his behaviour. If he didn't know the truth (Which was him convincing Reid that the team needed to know what he was like, and how he pulled off that stunt with Fisher) He would have believed him without a doubt.

"When did you join the BAU?" Jordan questioned.

Reid frowned, he knew that Jordan didn't believe an entire word of what he just said. The piercing blue eyes were too much for him to take, so he looked back down at his shoes.

"Not sure." The was a brief pause. "Almost five years ago I think."

"Really..." It wasn't a question. It wasn't hinting an accusation. It was simply a statement. Jordan paused to check his phone for a moment. Reid finally had the courage and shifted so he was directly opposite the new agent.

"Does it seem strange? For Morgan to ask you to write a report when you weren't even there?" A small fake smile appears on his face which sent shivers along Spencer's spine.

"No." He simply replied.

Jordan's smile slowly faded and was replaced with his unsettling, neutral face.

"That's funny. Because he wasn't even on the field. At that scene. Three days ago." His matter of fact tone and unrelenting stare made Reid feel unwell. It's been 7 years. He looked back down in shame; his white lie had fallen into pieces.

Aaron Hotchner studied the scene before him. It was at this moment he knew that this was a lot more than just about that file. They knew each other. Jordan was taking the lead in this conversation- quite bizarre as he rarely spoke much outside his work. Hints of his personality were seeping out, but why? He was the same age as Reid, but he was only 12 when he went to high school. How do they know each other?

"takbir 'aha dana wasawf yaqtaluk." Reid mumbled. The rest of the team members barely noticed he said anything, they didn't even catch it wasn't English. Not even Prentiss. But Jordan did. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"'Cuse me? I didn't quite hear what you're saying."

Another long, agonising pause. Reid folded his arms in frustration and turned away from Jordan. He figured he understood and sighed in relief. He wondered if his presence was purely coincidental.

"You okay?" He asked insincerely. He was relieved to know this conversation was coming to the end. They were at the centre of everyone's attention and he knew. He knew that they were studying him. Profiling him. He let his guard down and he can't make that mistake again; he needs this job as a distraction.

"Yeah. I guess it's all the stress visiting for the past two weeks. Anyway, I don't want to waste any more of your time. We have a case." Reid stepped forward. "Welcome to the team, Jordan."

He nodded. He stared. He left. He casually walked out of the bullpen and he could feel the inquisitive eyes on his back.

Reid didn't want to play 20 questions either, so he sipped his coffee and left the conference room.

"What the hell was that?" Morgan asked for no-one in particular. "Did you see the way Reid reacted, Hotch?"

"Yes, but I also know we have a case. We wasted too much time already. Conference room. Now."

Both agents sat next to each other; they needed to act as normal as possible. If anyone found out about their shared past, it would be over for the both of them. Jordan still kept in contact with their old team. What's left of them anyway - someone's been hunting them down. All they both had to do was act normal and pretend nothing happened. Lie and deceive, it was something they were both experts at.


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout his whole life, Reid was always certain, always one step ahead. Until now. He stared at the ceiling of his apartment while laying in bed. He had a problem, but did it really need fixing? All this time, he thought he'd never see him again. Past the fear and the shock, he would have probably cried at the sight of him.

He got up from his bed and decided he'd do something about his current state of fear, denial, confusion and nostalgia. He stood in front of Jordan's apartment (He got the address from Garcia) and suddenly realised that he was afraid. He put up a front in front of his co-workers, a naive, innocent, nerdy walking encyclopaedia to protect himself. Jordan was never fond of how he would instantly soak up an identity like it was nothing. He knocked on the door.

Jordan was shocked by the visitor, he assumed that they'd pretend that they never knew each other.

"I know you don't like to be touched, but I'm going to hug you. Got anything to say?"

Jordan chuckled. "Well if you even try to grope my ass, don't start anything-"

Reid ignored his sarcastic tone.

"You can't finish." They stood there at the door. Reid missed this, he missed their friendship- he was like a brother to him, but he could tell that Jordan was uncomfortable.

"Well, are we just gonna stand here? I mean you can come in if you want."

Reid hugged him tighter. He didn't hug back though, just like old times. He felt a lump build up in his throat.

"Are you crying?"

"No." Reid withdrew. "I don't even know what to say to you right now. Be careful, Matt."

And that was that. That was all he needed, a moment to let go before he could rebuild his mask he puts on every day. He returned back to his apartment then swiftly went into a sound and deep sleep.

It's been four months and Jordan has gotten to know the team well. He was a good agent, at least in Hotch's eyes- he'd always praise him for the good work he'd done that helped solve the case, and he's solved many. He and Reid frequently did, that's why he'd always put them together. Everything was going well, even the Hunter was kept at bay. His former team of CIA agents that also doubles as his secondary family were ok. Hanna was safe. Bradley and George were safe. Everything was fine, except one thing.

Jennifer Jareau.

It's been a game they've both been participating in the last few months. Each knew how the other felt, but neither was willing to admit. The entire team was aware of them too. Prentiss would notice the extra long stares her friend would give to Jordan. Garcia would notice the fierce tension between them that grew stronger and stronger every day. Morgan would notice the clothes JJ would wear, a little too revealing for the workplace- but he didn't mind the view.

He was kind of envious of Jordan in a way. He was so used to being the centre of attention when it came to women. Even in cases when the team was busy warning women to stay clear of unsubs at bars, It was Jordan they would pay attention too. He was after all just 26. Perhaps he had passed his prime, Morgan thought.

Jordan didn't know what to do, and JJ was becoming an increasing problem. He remembered the time they were both sent undercover to catch an unsub who killed young couples. They later found out that his girlfriend dumped him and now was jealous of every couple that reminded him of her. He and JJ were supposed to publicly show feelings off affection at a nightclub. It was amusing to Jordan at first.

JJ was wearing a black mini dress with black stilettoes at the time. She was stunning, and if they were in any other circumstance, he wouldn't have been able to resist. JJ saw the subtle lust in his eyes as she took his hands and guided him to a secluded area of the nightclub. They were all communicating through the microphone and Jordan could see Morgan casually mingling with the other ladies while Prentiss was at the bar. They all fit in and then the suspected unsub walked into prey on his next kill.

It was obvious that the UNSUB was eyeing the undercover couple, so JJ made her move. She hesitantly looked at Jordan in the eye and pecked him on the lips, and that was all it took to send him over the edge.

He grabbed her by the waist and pinned her to the nearest wall as they locked lips and started passionately making out in front of the Unsub. Morgan and Prentiss exchanged surprised looks before continuing to focus back on their cover. Their kisses began to become more hungry as Jordan moved his hand to the back of her head, tangling her hair whilst the other was groping her ass. The muffled moan JJ gave quick reminded him of what they were doing and he swiftly withdrew. They stared at each other, panting for a while before JJ finally spoke,

"What was that?" She asked seductively.

She never got her answer, however, as they had an unsub to catch. JJ extended her hand out to grab him and guided him to the back of the club. Their bait worked, and the unsub slowly followed them. He despised them. They were young, happy and their laughs and giggles stabbed at his heart with hatred. He was about to pull out the knife when...

"FBI!"

Another case solved. Simple. But the entire plane ride home him and JJ receiving suggestive looks; especially by Morgan, Reid and Prentiss. Rossi and Hotch were far less amused, especially Hotch. They knew they both enjoyed that case a little more than they should have. The others, however, were far less subtle, making kisses sounds like four-year-olds.

"Well, A+ for you, Jordan." JJ laughed. "You've got the whole town talking apparently."

A couple of weeks later, there was another case. A rough one. It was always rough when it came to abused children, especially when it came to 6 of them. They were in Alabama for almost two weeks, it was JJ who figured out the missing piece to the apprehension of the unsub. But the didn't go out as peacefully as they had hoped.

They decided to spilt up to cover more ground of the large house. Jordan was the one to find him, or rather the Unsub found him. He hit him on the head and was left immediately defenceless when he dropped the gun and he had just enough time to send out a distress signal before he straddled him and put his hands on Jordan's neck. This was it. He was going to die. He was going to be choked to death. It wasn't the way he thought he would go.

He was still adamant to get the unsub off him as he tried desperately to get air into his lungs. Just as he was about to see white Hotch stormed in and aimed his gun to the aggressor's head. It was over. The rest of the team stormed into the room as Jordan lay gasping and covered in someone else's blood.

He was given 2 weeks off.

He was required to get a psych eval, but he felt fine. Near death experiences weren't new to him, but it didn't stop the worried glances he got when they were on the jet ride home after visiting the hospital. The red bruises were protruding on his throat, even with the turtleneck sweater. It was official, it was the worst case the team had faced in a long time, and they all had some time off in the end.

That first evening JJ came over to his apartment as an act of consolidation. It was hard for her, witnessing the near death of one of her co-workers she'd grown attached to. She knocked on the door.

"Hey, I was just wondering how you were doing, can I come in?"

JJ briskly walked into the apartment. She was surprised-It looked nothing like she profiled it to be. That realisation wasn't uncommon when It came to Matthew Jordan, however. He was quiet, and secretive but outgoing and humorous at the same time. She loved that about him.

They talked for a while. It was nice to just be normal, even if It wouldn't last. Jordan knew that was why they weren't already dating, he'd never be able to make her happy. He thought about her a lot, fantasised about being with her, even masturbated to the thought of her.

That last thought stirred something inside him. They were sitting close on the couch, far too close for comfort. Jordan started fantasising different scenarios that could be taking place...No! This wasn't the time.

It was almost midnight.

"Do you want to stay over? It's getting pretty late and I have a spare room at the other end of the hallway."

"Sure," JJ replied after a brief paused. "Can I take a shower quickly?"

Jordan nodded at pointed towards the bathroom and JJ proceeded. He tried to distract himself from the illegitimate thoughts surging through his mind. He turned the volume up on the TV to drown out the sound of JJ in the shower. Dripping wet. Naked.

It was time to stop this objectification. Jordan decided he would call it an evening and dressed to go to bed. He was about to grab something to eat in the kitchen when she finished.

"Hey, can I borrow some of your clothes? I wasn't exactly planning to be here after all." She whispered awkwardly.

"Sure." Was all he managed to say. He tried to pull his eyes away from her, but he couldn't. He felt something stir again once more. Damn. Now is not the time for this.

JJ walked into the room. She could feel his eyes on her as she left for his clothes and it sent a shiver down her spine. God. Now is not the time for this. They were just starting to become friends; no longer just staring at him at work when he was not looking. Not only that, but fraternisation with your co-worker was deeply frowned upon by pretty much everyone.

She looked at his clothes for a moment. They were all black-So it's not just at work then She thought to herself. She settled on the oversized black sweater, it was the closest thing he had available to suitable nightwear. She then heard Jordan shout from the kitchen,

"Are you hungry? I have a leftover takeaway from the other night."

"I'll be there in a minute!" And with that, she went to join him.

Jordan gulped when he saw her. She was wearing one of his sweaters and nothing else but black panties. God, what was she thinking?

They both ate in a comfortable silence; it was late after all. But there was a tension looming over both of them. He was glad the table prevented her noticing his hard-on as the lust he had for her grew only stronger. He tried to distract himself from his thoughts, but he couldn't. This was going to be a long night.

Then, out of the blue, she asked,

"Hey, can I sleep in your bed?"

She noticed his dilated eyes. This was going to be a long night, and she thought she'd toy with him. It's not like another opportunity will rise up anytime soon, might as well have fun with it.

"Wouldn't that be weird?" He asked awkwardly with hints of a grimace.

"Look, you act like you're over our last case, but I can tell your thinking about it, even right now."

"I'm fine, really."

JJ was slightly disappointed at the rejection but got over it quickly. She went over to the mini freezer to get out a treat for herself.

That was all it took to send Jordan off the edge. JJ bent over to reach the bottom of the freezer and he had to bite back a groan when she revealed her black lace panties for him to see. He quickly got up and came behind her.

JJ was surprised when she felt Jordan come up behind her and let out a small whimper when he pressed her against the counter.

"What do you think you're doing?" She could clearly feel what he had in his boxers for her.

"I'm tired of playing the game, Jennifer. I surrender. God, I want you." His lips brushed against her earlobe and gave a low growl of desire.

"Get off of me," She ordered through gritted teeth. It took all her willpower not to make any sounds of encouragement.

"Or else what?"

"Or I make you regret ever stepping foot into the BAU."

He pressed harder against her, nibbling at her earlobe and grabbing her waist, pushing his erection to her butt. She gave a small, barely audible moan.

"Seems you have the same problem."

"I said get off me." But she made no attempt to resist what he was doing to her. "You're all talk." She provoked between breaths.

"Are you sure about that?" He proposed as he thrust his erection against her ass. She subconsciously dropped her head on the counter. Jordan grabbed the lining of her panties and slowly slid them down. He then hurried in removing his boxers then continued in pressing his erection against her.

JJ let out a louder moan and she knew, at that point that she too had lost. She ached for him and his touch. He removed her sweater and reached for her now bare breasts, massaging them slowly. Abruptly leaving her breasts, Jordan then started to massage her behind, squeezing a little too hard which caused JJ to make a new sound that sent a jolt to Jordan's spine. He spread her cheeks apart, rubbing his manhood between them.

JJ gripped on the counter in preparation. She waited and then nothing. She turned around to see his flushed and disappointed face.

"What is it?"

"Out of condoms." He said with a sigh.

JJ literally collapsed onto the counter in frustration.

"No! No..."

Jordan instinctively stepped back away from her. They were both indecently dressed, and they were about to do something that would easily change their whole relationship.

"I think you should leave." Was all he could say, and she did just that.

After she dressed and heard the door slam, he sighed out loud. He cursed himself on his lack of control and hopped in the shower to decrease his raging erection, but instead he continued what would have happened in his head. He leant on the wall for support and gave attention to his needs, so lost in the moment that he was unaware on how his grunts were echoed around the room. After he had finished, he collapsed in exhaustion in his bed.

And that was that.

It was awkward at first when he returned back to work and it was an effort to frequently avoid her, but they never discussed that night where they would have done something that would have changed their relationship forever. They didn't talk anymore period. It was upsetting in a way, as their relationship did change, but he will get over her soon. He always does eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been 4 years. 4 whole years since Jordan came back from the dead, Reid thought. It was a surprise to him that he didn't rat him out for the identity he created for himself. Spencer Reid is a lie, but he wasn't. He still kept in contact with his old team he needed to make sure that they were safe. The Hunter was dead, wasn't he? He thought Jordan was dead after the explosion, and he was wrong about that. What if he was wrong about him too?

Reid shook the thoughts out his mind. It's been 11 years, surely if he wanted revenge on all of them, he would have done it by now? He tossed and turned in his bed unsure of where his mind was at in his hotel room. Case. They have a case, and he has to focus on that. Over the years, he came back in contact with his old team in the CIA. He still kept in contact with Brad and George, but Hanna went off the grid. She ran, he figured.

His phone suddenly rang. An unknown number; looks untraceable. Garcia probably couldn't track it. You may think Reid was jumping to conclusions too fast, but deep down, he already knew who it was. Sometimes he wished they were never sent in that case. That mission. His life would've been so much simpler. The whole team could be just one big happy family in the CIA doing active missions, not hiding and doing undercover work in the FBI. If he hadn't met Jason Gideon, he would be long dead.

"Did you miss me?" An edited voice said.

Reid froze. No. It can't be. He briskly hung up and sighed, as he knew what this meant. He was in danger. Matthew was in danger. So was Bradley, George, Hanna-They all were.

At that moment, all Reid wanted to do was fall asleep and not wake up as he sighed and rubbed his eyes with his palms. OK, I need a plan, he thought. He couldn't ask for help from his new team, he didn't care much for them anyway. It may seem cruel, but he didn't ask for friendship. From the minute he walked in the BAU at 21, he tried to keep them all at a distance, but they wouldn't let him. Pretending to be some awkward, nerdy, autistic, eccentric genius could get exhausting, but he was good at it. The mask only slipped once when he met Jordan, almost 4 years ago, and the team did interrogate him about it. Him and Mathew. He couldn't blame them however, it was obvious to anyone that that encounter was more than just about that damn report, but they soon forgot about it.

He finally decided that he would arrange a meeting with his old team, he needed to let them know exactly what was going on. He still, was technically still part of the CIA. He had a deal with them so that he could give them information whilst keeping his identity a secret. It's been a while; his sniper and expertise in martial arts were rusty, but Jordan can help with that. He's always been better.

"He's back, and with full force." Reid blurted out at the table of the restaurant his old team, including Jordan, were sitting at.

"We know, Hunter gave us all a rather friendly call last week," Hanna replied with dread.

They were all silent for a while; no one knew what to do. It's been 11 years now, and they all went their separate ways to create a new life and forget about their past. Now, it was official, it was coming back.

"Fuck." Was all Jordan said rather loudly.

"Ok, let's not all lose our heads. We have to be careful now more than ever. Hunter is by far one of the most dangerous criminals we have ever met. What about your team Spencer? Matt? Do they know?." Hanna looked at them both and saw they both shook their heads.

"They don't even know we knew each other before Jordan joined, they suspected, but were able to pull it off," Reid assured.

"Good, the fewer people know the better, now it's time to come up with a plan. We need to stay apart- It'll be harder to track us all down."

"We need to be careful." George chimed in."Trust no one. Just like when were in the CIA."

Paranoia quickly set in for both agents over the course of the next few months. They all did. The young team remained to live in fear and slept with one eye open; every night. It started to take a toll on all of them too, which wasn't a surprise either. They all started to withdraw from everyone, as they new The Hunter had the capability to kill everyone they had ever met.

"Jordan, my office, now," Hotch said with a stern voice.

The entire team, with the exception of Reid, looked up from their paperwork to see Jordan reluctantly follow Hotch up to his office.

"It's about time," Prentiss sighed, "I'm worried about him. Have you been noticing his behaviour lately? He's hiding something."

"He's starting to develop bags under his eyes. Irritable, withdrawn, and he's lost motivation at work. He's beginning to show signs of a serious depression. Maybe the job has finally gotten to him. It gets everyone eventually." Rossi proposed.

"I think it's more than that. Jordan was always quiet and devoted to his work, but now, that's all he does. He's trying to distract himself. Prentiss is right; he's hiding something."

Ever since Jordan received his phone call from Hunter, it's been like he's sleepwalking. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, or at least he wished they didn't. He was trapped; he and Reid. As he followed his boss to his office, he noticed that it looked exactly the same since he first stepped foot here 4 years ago. He's almost 31 now. It's funny, how in all that time he hasn't been here since. He sat down opposite Hotch and he stared at him for a while. Hotch didn't really know how to start the conversation, so removed his stoic façade and gave a face of genuine concern.

"Jordan...are you alright?" He started.

Jordan responded with a slightly confused face. "What do you mean?" He suddenly found his fingers fascinating.

"Matthew, I have been your boss for almost 5 years, but I'm also your friend. You know you can tell me anything right?"

Matthew. It had been the first time in 5 years since Hotchner called him by his first name. It felt unnatural; foreign.

"I've noticed these past few months that things haven't been the same with you," Hotch finally decided to address the elephant in the room, "Are you depressed?"

"No."

Silence. Eerie, deathly silence. Hotch sighed exasperatedly.

"I want you to go home for the rest of the week, and come in for a psych evaluation on Friday. That's an order, Jordan." He proposed with confidence.

"I don't need one, I'm fine really."

"It's my job to take care of my agents Jordan. We'll see what the psychiatrist says-"

"I said I don't need one! What I need to do is my fucking job!" Jordan screamed uncharacteristically from the top of his lungs and he stood up and leant over the desk to look straight into Hotch's eyes, invading his personal space.

Hotch couldn't deny the fact that he flinched slightly at his outburst. Not because he was intimidated, but because he never expected that to come from him. That wasn't in the profile. The only sound in the room was of Jordan's heavy breathing.

"I suggest you take this opportunity to leave now or do something you'll regret." He suggested in a calm but angry tone.

Jordan clenched his perfectly structured jaw and then proceed to storm out of the room, slamming the door shut and attracted the other agents in the bullpen. He purposefully ignored them and headed straight for the exit. It wasn't until he was on the subway home he'd realised what he had done.

Great. He thought. They are probably certain that something is wrong.

He didn't care, however. It was next week's problem.

"What happened?!" Morgan exclaimed as Hotch left his office looking quite overwhelmed.

"I don't know. I confronted him about his behaviour, he only replied, in short, simple sentences. I asked him to use some of the BAU's resources to help him with whatever he was going through, he snapped and left."

"That doesn't sound like him at all." Muttered Reid.

"I know," Hotch replied, " He was completely out of character."

"I don't mean to be rude," Rossi began, "But we don't have time for this, we have a case."

"Rossi is right, we have a case."

Reluctantly, they all halted their conversation and proceeded to the conference room.

Jordan finally arrived home later that evening. He closed the door and then proceeded to punch it in frustration. It hurt, but it was a good, satisfactory kind of hurt. He decided to take a shower to ease the pain off his shoulders, then sat down in front of the large, modern TV he owned and began channel surfing. Nothing interested him, though, until he heard a dainty knocking at the door.

It was JJ. His heart thumped and he instantly felt nervous upon seeing her.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Mind if I come in?"

"No problem."

They talked for hours, just like old times. They both missed this. Things never were really the same again after they almost had sex on Jordan's kitchen counter almost 2 years ago. They both forgot about it eventually, and they came to grow close. Their feelings, however, never changed. The pair dated with other people for quite some time, but it never went anywhere. Perhaps they knew they were drawn to each other.

JJ looked at the clock. 1:12am. Shit. Time really did fly by. It felt like that night was happening again.

Jordan noticed how close they were to each other. He was laying on his back on the sofa, with her laying on top of his chest with a blanket covering both of them as the lay in the darkness of the room as they finish another episode of a sitcom. He sighed, he hadn't felt this happy in a long time, but like all good things, it had to come to an end.

"I think it's time we call it a night" He suggested out of the blue.

"Not just yet. I wanted to talk about what happened at work today."

Jordan sighed and was slightly agitated to find out that the entire night had been a ruse to try and get him to open up.

"I'm going to bed." He announced mechanically as he sat up, lifting JJ from him.

"Why do you have to shut everyone out, Matt?! You have not been the same this past couple of months, I just want to know why-"

"God JJ why do you need to know every single detail of my life JJ?! It's MY life. Go get your own."

"You should listen to yourself, your such an asshole!"

Jordan had it. He grabbed JJ and pinned her against the wall with his hand on her neck as a warning. He leant in close until their noses were almost touching and started talking in a quiet, yet menacing tone,

"Don't you EVER presume to know what I am, JJ-"

"I don't even know who you are anymore! Just look at yourself for a second!"

After they had finished their scream-fest, they stared at each other, panting for what seemed like forever, until, very suddenly Jordan crashed his lips onto hers in a rough manner. She gasped but hungrily kissed back as they panted harshly, as she proceeded to take off his shirt.

"Bedroom." She mumbled between breaths.

"No, right here." He demanded in a low, seductive tone. He flipped her over and pinned her against the wall.

She moaned lowly as Jordan rammed at her ass. She could feel what he had for her through his trousers as he teased her with the friction.

He was the one dominating the situation as she stood there pinned against the all with his arm, helpless. Helpless as he ripped off her clothes with force. Helpless as he whispered in her ear on all the things he will do to her. Helpless as he nibbled at her earlobe and cupped her round ass. Helpless as he entered harshly, giving her barely any time to adjust to his immodest length.

It wasn't long before he began thrusting into her like an animal, again and again with full force. She could only imagine what he was doing behind her, as the room slowly filled with primal moans and grunts coming from both parties, every thrust sending both of them close to the edge. It turned her on, the fact that this was rough, raw sex. He treated her like an object, grabbing her arms to place them above her head as he leant in to whisper words so explicit it could land him in jail. The rough treatment of her behind was sure to leave bruises the next day, as well as the hickeys. The way Jordan grabbed her neck and pressed slightly to the point where she almost could breathe that only heightened her intense pleasure. It was all too much, she came fast and hard, just like how he was taking her.

"Jordan! Don't stop, oh please God! Don't ever stop!" She screamed loudly as her climax came over her.

Without a word, he turned her around so that her back was against the wall. She could see the hungry lust in his dark eyes that screamed his need as he closed them in pleasure that made it seem as if he were in pain. One, two, three times he thrust slowly when he emptied all he had into her passage as he gave a long heavy groan into JJ's shoulder, her grabbing his hair in the process.

Neither could do anything for a while as they panted after one of their best sexual experiences of their lives. Not only that, but neither could think of anything to say to each other, considering the fact that they were screaming at each other 20 minutes ago.

"JJ. What happened tonight can't happen again." He struggled to say between heavy breaths.

"I know." She replied, trying not to sound completely shattered at the dismissal.

Instinctively, he kissed her. It wasn't like the rough kiss they had not long ago, but it was soft and intimate. JJ returned it, slowly as she darted her tongue to meet his, and it was euphoric. Why did he kiss her?

"I've gotta go." She said hurriedly as she broke off the kiss, changed and practically ran out of the door, leaving a very confused Jordan behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter wasn't necessarily a bad guy – that's what he thought anyway. In his eyes, he was just avenging what he thought was for a good cause. George. Hanna. Bradley. Jordan- and him. They were the reason for him doing this; it's their fault. They are responsible for his downfall, his non-stop suffering of 11 years, so it made complete sense for him to return the favour.

Fortunately, after being in hiding for so long, he grew connections from the outside world. For now, he was stuck in a prison of his own mind, but that didn't mean he couldn't have any fun. Gein is currently doing his dirty work for him, so he's prepared for the right moment to make them suffer.

Gein wasn't the kind of man to mess around with -seeing as he's 6"7. But that didn't matter right now. At the moment, he and his team were only on one mission. It's what stopped him from pouncing on Spencer as he watched him enter his apartment from his parked car with tinted windows. Everything he did was strictly planned when it comes to Spencer. He would leave early for work and return late. A workaholic as it seems- he never left otherwise. Sometimes people came over (presumably his friends) and he grew used to monitoring the monotonous life of Dr Spencer Reid.

Jordan, however, was far more interesting. Sometimes he'd meet up discretely with George and it seemed as if they were trying to create a plan and a futile one at that. It seemed that they work together. Risky He thought to himself. Jordan's social life also has far more substance it seemed. There was this one particular woman of his age that seemed to visit a little too often. Blonde and beautiful. There is only one reason to keep someone like that around. He knew who she was along with the rest of the members of the BAU, and he also knew she could be the perfect leverage in the near future. Whatever Hunter was planning, he knew Spencer would have it the last and the hardest, so he had to get rid of Jordan first.

"I think I've got something you'd want to hear," George explained quietly over the phone. "I'll be there in 10."

He hung up leaving a panicked Jordan on the other line. Multiple scenarios were going over his head. What did George want to tell him?

He was so lost in thought he almost jumped when he heard the doorbell rang. Panic suddenly crept in- who could be up at this sort of hour? He opened it to find a tall and intimidating man who had an unsettling and creepy smile plastered on his face.

"Sorry to bother you at 2 am," He started. "But my car broke down and my phone has died, may I borrow yours?"

"S-Sure," Jordan said nervously.

As Jordan turned around numerous questions he should've thought of earlier popped up in his head. Why couldn't have he used a payphone? Jordan turned back round to confront the stranger, but it was too late. A sharp blow to the head sent him instantly down to the ground in a confused state, but he was far from giving up. Just as the assailant was about to kick him Jordan grabbed his foot which sent him to to the ground. The stunt didn't sit too well with the man and stood up to put his foot on his ribcage. Panic quickly set in for the agent.

"Who...are...you?" He struggled to say in ragged breaths.

"That's for me to know and for you to... dot dot dot."

Jordan was severely disadvantaged by the sheer lack of size. The man was practically dragging him across his apartment, delivering severe punches and blows to his brushed body. The apartment was a mess now- even the lamp Jordan tried to use in his defence was now knocked on the floor. In a last attempt to save himself, he lured his attacker to the kitchen by slowly backing towards it with every blow the assailant gave and Jordan gave one harsh punch to the face to temporarily stun him whilst reaching for a sharp kitchen knife.

With all this effort his hurled it towards the unknown man, but he quickly reacted to grab a hold of it and the endeavour quickly became a power struggle and one that he was losing too. That's when it happened. A sharp, searing pain enacted from Jordan's stomach. The knife fell to the ground and to his horror it was covered in his blood. Clutching his stomach he instantly fell to the ground. Pain. All he could think about was the pain.

It was at that moment George came rushing in Jordan's apartment to find him lying in a pool of his own blood someone else hovering over him. Rage was all he could feel. Rage and fear. Fear of what he saw, a man who substituted for a little brother stabbed. George however, was bigger and more skilled- and the attacker knew this. He lunged at him to try to subdue him, but George was fueled by anger.

"Jordan! Jordan run!" He struggled to shout as he was currently blocking the attacker's punches.

Slowly but miraculously, Jordan was able to stand up, but not for long- he was bleeding fast. He escaped out the back through the building's fire exit and was met with the cold midnight breeze. Lucky for him, there was no one in sight, but he was getting weaker and he knew it, so he did the only thing he could do.

He called Hanna.

Hanna drove as fast as she could- possibly breaking the speed limit to reach to him. She practically did it again when coming back to her clinic with him.

"Oh, you should've gone to the hospital Jordan!" Concern was written all over her face.

"N-no hospitals. Hospitals ask questions. So does my team. You're a doctor. You can fix me." He said between heavy breaths." Hanna sat him on a surgical bed.

"I treat animals now Jordan, this is a pet clinic! Plus I don't think I can do this! It's been too long."

"I trust you with my life Hanna. After I survive this, I'm going completely off the grid. No more games. This is war."

Normal. Oh, normal is such a luxury- at least it is in Reid's eyes. What he would give to lead a normal life. To not

have a schizophrenic mother. To have a dad who would never leave. To have a normal 9 to 5 job with the loving wife and kids. These were all the things he pondered about as he sat in the bullpen.

"What's up kid? You seem distracted," Morgan asked.

Reid jumped suddenly.

"N-nothing."

Before Morgan could call Reid out on that obvious lie, Prentiss walked in with a concerned look on her face.

"Has anyone seen Jordan?!" She started. "He's late."

"That's weird. I don't ever remember missing a day of work even when he was sick." Reid joined.

JJ suddenly entered the bullpen suddenly attracting the heads of several agents. "We are gonna have to start without him, it's been an hour and we have a case. It's bad."

The conference room slowly filled with glum faces on what was yet to come. It was one of those days. Even Garcia looked glum when she waddled in to present the case to the team

"Alright we got 3 male victims-"

Hotch's phone immediately started ringing causing everyone to jump at the sudden sound.

"Sorry I got to take this outside, continue briefing Garcia."

Although Hotchner was now outside, the team could still him on the phone through the window big enough that it took the space of most of the wall. It was hard for them to concentrate on Garcia as their eyes were more interested in the behaviour of the male from outside. They watched as his once stoic face slowly disintegrated into growing concern second by second as more information was given to him through the phone. It almost looked like he was struggling to stay upright as he walked back in and almost collapsed in the chair he was once in.

"What's wrong?" Reid inquired.

"Something's happened. To Jordan. The West Virginia police department and CSI are at his apartment. They have found a body."

Silence crept in as Rossi, Reid, Morgan, JJ, Prentiss and Garcia began to slowly digest what has been said. Jordan. Body.

The team pulled up in front of the apartment to find at least a dozen law enforcement officers investigating the events of what happened last night as what seems to be the leader of the investigation walked over to them with a grim look on his face.

"CSI is cleaning up right now," He began, "But feel free to check out the place yourself."

"Do we have an ID on the body?" Hotch tried to but failed in the emotion of his voice.

"No. The coroner has so far started an evaluation on the COD. It may take a while though, due to the extent of the injuries."

"What injuries?"

The grim face reappeared. "I think you better see for yourself." And he simply walked away from them leaving them looking bewildered.

"I want JJ and Reid to head down to the coroner's office. Seeing as it's not Matthew, and ID would mean one step closer to the truth."

Morgan, Prentiss, Hotch and Rossi proceeded to make their way up the stairs of the apartment to find everything a mess. Tables were broken. Windows were smashed. The entire room just looked like it survived a tsunami, except for one thing- the blood.

"Let's not get overwhelmed," Hotch began, "We need to analyse this place."

"The door has no signs of forced entry. So he let him in?" Rossi questioned.

"Why? If the Unsub posed as a threat, he wouldn't. Maybe he knew him?"

"Not necessarily. He could have posed as a serviceman or a someone requesting help." Prentiss added.

Morgan looked around the apartment. "Ok, so after that, he attacked Jordan, over here. Looks like he put up one hell of a fight. This place is a mess."

Next was the kitchen. The kitchen was the worst. A singular knife in a pool of blood.

"Who was stabbed?"

"What do you mean Morgan?" Prentiss asked. "Isn't It the UNSUB down at the morgue? Jordan must've run away."

Reid and JJ finally pulled up in front of the coroner's office. Surprisingly, she was already waiting outside, seemingly waiting for them.

"I'm assuming you're agent Jareau and Dr Reid?"

"That would be correct. Were you expecting us?" Reid asked nervously.

"Most defiantly. In my 20 years of doing this, I have never seen anything like it. I'll explain more when I bring out the body."

Both agents shouldn't be on this case. JJ was still worried on the whereabouts of her illicit lover, but she was more or less ok when she found out he wasn't the body. Reid however, was a walking mess. What if it's George? He thought to himself. He knew he was in town; clearly keeping an I on them. What if?

The coroner lifted the blanket off the corpse to reveal the body.

"As you can see, several defensive wounds appear all over his body. Now, I don't want to necessarily tell you how to do your job, but whoever was unfortunate to pick a fight with him probably suffered significant damage to his body as well. I'd check the local hospitals, as this wasn't some guy who was just into martial arts. Some of these wounds suggest government training. And one other thing. Some of these wounds, like the blow to his lower abdomen, were done with a left hand, but some of the newer ones here, are done with the right hand, including the COD, which was blunt force trauma to the head."

"So, there was more than one perpetrator?" JJ asked.

"Seems that way."

"No stab wounds?"

"None that I'm aware of."

JJ's heart sank. So the blood either belonged to Jordan or the second Unsub. She put her phone to her ear about to call Hotch when she turned round to Reid who had a new and scared expression plastered on his face.

"Reid, you've been quiet. Are you ok?"

"I just got a call from JJ and she said the body down at the morgue doesn't have any stab wounds, but she found something out: There was someone else here last night," Hotch announced to the team.

"That would explain the extra footprints," Morgan confirmed.

"So what's the theory? Two Unsubs attacked and stabbed Jordan?" Rossi questioned dramatically.

"We don't know if Jordan was stabbed. Even if he was he couldn't have made it far without help. And Garcia has already checked and can't find him at any of the local hospitals." Hotch rebutted.

The team fell silent for a while before Morgan continued, "What if he helped him? Escape I mean. It would make sense: Jordan gets attacked by the unsub, becomes injured, and someone else walks in on them and tries to help."

"So which one is the body, the unsub or the martyr?" Prentiss chimed in, "And where is Jordan now?"

"What we need to do is stop asking questions and get the blood tested for DNA. If it matches Jordan, we'll know if Rossi I correct," Hotch answered his ringing phone to find Garcia panting nervously.

"We found him. There is a man reported with a broken arm and several other wounds which suggest physical assault at the General Hospital. It could be one of the unsubs."

"Ok team, let's go find out who it is."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm fine, JJ," Reid said with a sigh of relief. It wasn't George. JJ gave him a weird look but continued on the conversation with the investigation.

"Do you have an ID yet?" She asked the woman. She shook her head.

"His fingerprints and DNA are not on the system. If I am correct however on the fact that he may be working for the government, I wouldn't expect one."

"Thanks for your time."

"No problem."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the pair drove back to the crime scene in the black SUV Reid's mind went deep and pondered on the new information he received. This is bad; Hunter is responding sooner than he hoped. How longer could he hide his deep dark secret that he shares with four others? It was only a matter of time. According to JJ, Garcia found out that George is in a hospital, and the team was well known for the ability to get information out of people. They'll find about Jordan. They'll find about him. If they ever knew, the true 'Spencer Reid' could they ever even look at him again? It's not about the people he's afraid of losing- pretending to care about them was much of a chore anyway. But Jordan did, and he did care about Jordan. Plus, with them, he feels something he hasn’t felt in a long time. Stability.

"Spence?" JJ called for the third time. "We're here. We are at Virginia General."

"Oh," Was all he could muster. "Let's get to work then."

The rest of the team met outside the hospital and soon they were all reunited.

"The blood sample back at the apartment is being tested at top priority, and although it's too soon to find a DNA match, they did find out the blood type. O negative- the same as Jordan's. It's too rare a blood type to suggest that both he and the unsub are coincidently the same." Hotch announced to the team.

Each of them took it in their own way, but one question seems to be buzzing in all of their minds.

"Where is Jordan?" Morgan said aloud with concern in his voice. "With a wound like that, he couldn’t have made it far, and we've already checked the surrounding streets of the apartment. There is a faint trail of blood, then nothing!"

"If the kid is trying to stay hidden," Rossi added, "then he's dong a damn good job at it."

"The coroner mentioned that due to the high skill needed to inflict wounds like that, the perpetrator may have had government training. And he's been hiding, for months now. What is going on?" Asked Prentiss, but deep down, she knew. She had always suspected him, and considering the fact that she too was in the same position 2 whole years ago, she didn't think her suspicions were wrong.

"We'll get more answers out of the man at this hospital," Hotch assured.

They walked into the reception desk with authority, flashing their badges at the intimidated receptionist. She immediately gave them the number of the room, more out of fear than anything else. The BAU nominated Morgan and Prentiss to visit the man, just to see who they were dealing with; it's not like they can arrest him being bed bound.

"What’s your name?" Prentiss started. A female presence will give the impression that they are less of a threat, so it seemed to be a good idea for her to speak first.

Silence.

"A young couple found you, on the side of the road. Who hurt you?" It was more or less a certain fact to Prentiss that this was not their unsub. There was a particular sadness in his eyes that gave the impression that he'd seen a lot.

"What is your relationship with Matthew Jordan?" The man made eye contact as soon as he heard that name, but it wasn't in hate, but in genuine worry. He was not their unsub. He was down at the coroner's this whole time.

"Did you hurt hi-"

"I helped him." He said plainly. Morgan and Prentiss waited patiently for him to continue, but he didn’t.

"Look, we don’t have time for any games! Jordan is a significant member of our team, and YOU are so far the only lead we have on finding him!" Morgan said sternly as he quickly ran out patience.

"When Jordan wants to disappear, he very well can. After all, he knows all of your tricks, but you have no idea what he's capable of."

"Look, man, we've got you on assault charges-"

"It was self-defence."

"The point is," Morgan stepped closer towards the bed, "you're gonna wanna help us, for your sake."

And with that, Morgan stormed out of the room, with Prentiss lamely following behind.

"Well that could've gone better," Prentiss said after a long silence as she waited for Morgan to calm down.

"I think you should go in, on your own. I'm in no state to play nice. He may be the one who saved Jordan's life, but now, he's endangering it."

"I think that's a good idea."

It couldn't have been more than 10 minutes since they left the patient's room, but when Prentiss came back to re-interview him, he was gone. Out of thin air. All that was left was the flatline of the heart monitoring machine and a ruffled bed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garcia noticed something strange. She never did a background check on Jordan, despite the fact that that was what she did whenever someone new joined their team. She did it with Prentiss, Seaver, Todd. All the like, but never Jordan.

She had been asked to do so by Hotch, to see if anything about Jordan's past would shed any light on the case. But that was the problem; there was nothing, no paper trail whatsoever. The few files she did find on him were sealed, and no matter how hard she tried, they just wouldn’t budge.

"That's odd." She said to no one in particular.

After a while, Garcia grew tired of the endless cycle of finding nothing. She almost jumped when a call came in, directly through her set up. Expecting it to be Hotch, she answered immediately, but she almost had a heart attack when he heard his voice. She couldn’t tell whether the signal was weak or if it was he who was – or both.

"Pen?" It said weakly. Garcia sprang into action, hitting record on her microphone and performing an audio transcript on everything he said.

"Jordan? Is that you? We are worried, so worried. Please, come home." She was close to tears. The only thing she could hear was the sound of heavy breathing from the other line.

"Don't look for me. It's a waste of time."

"Matt, are you hurt? Is someone trying to hurt you? You can come to us, we can help yo-"

"This call was to say goodbye. After two weeks of no contact, it's the least I owe you. And don’t even try and track this call- it's impossible. So...goodbye." And he hung up.

Garcia was in tears now, but her foggy mindset to work and she called the team. The team listened to the call. After that, they sat in silence. Hotchner was the first to speak.

"I guess the man at the hospital was right, he doesn’t want to be found."

"But this is good." Morgan exclaimed excitedly, "We've got something now."

"Morgan, what do you mean? This doesn’t help us, in fact, it puts us in a worse situation. Cases are piling up, and Strauss isn't too fond of us aimlessly searching for clues- she handed the case over to another team who are less emotionally involved-"

"Screw Stauss. This is Jordan we are talking about! He was stabbed, he's in danger!"

"Matthew was my friend too, but other people need our help, who actually want our help. We are not giving up, but you need to look at the bigger picture. The case is going cold."

Morgan needed to leave before he broke something. He could feel the rage building up in his chest and quickly released it by punching the door on his way out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid woke up from his third nightmare that night. Ever since Jordan fell off the edge of the world a month ago, he's been kept in the dark on the whereabouts of Hunter. George fell off the radar too, seeing as he was practically a fugitive witness who didn’t want to be asked questions. How had his life changed so drastically in just 6 months? Maybe I should run too he thought to himself as he gave up his futile attempt of a good nights sleep.

As he lay upon his bed with his hands behind his head, he thought back on the grave situation he was in, and the worst part there was nothing he could do. He could only wait. He wondered what the team's reaction would be, to find out he's been lying since he's met them, that he carefully crafted and altered his personality just to integrate perfectly into their group, to provide them on what they were missing. How long could he keep playing Spencer Reid?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had barely started and Reid already knew it would be a bad one. He had this feeling – a third instinct that put his body in constant fight or flight mode. The feeling stayed with him when he left his apartment when he was on the subway to work, and it heightened even further when at work ( which he was late too), all the way to the bullpen where he sat down with a sigh and his head in his hands. Morgan noticed this, but just as he was about to confront him again about his behaviour for the 4th time this month JJ walked briskly into the bullpen.

"Conference room in 5. We've gotta case." She announced hurriedly.

A little while later, the team gathered around the table to witness JJ debriefing the case. Reid was last to enter, however, as he stumbled into the room almost tripping over his feet to his chair, but to his embarrassment, it wasn’t the usual case – there were two tall men in the back of the room with emotionless faces that scream authority. Reid instantly recognised this type of behaviour. They were CIA.

 

Shit.

 

“Well, aren’t you going to join us, Reid?” Rossi asked with a frown.

Reid suddenly snapped out of it when he realised he was simply just standing in the doorway.

“Right.Yeah.S-sorry.” He stuttered, blushing slightly.

So this had been the bad feeling he was experiencing. Them. Even after a decade, the CIA always managed to find a way back to them, to him. Whatever they were here for, it can't be good. The agency is quite well known for pretending to not exist. Conferring with another agency was quite a bold move for them, but even still, this case was not going to be easy. Once Reid sat down, JJ stood up to explain why there were two suits standing behind them, watching.

“Right, so the Central Intelligence Agency has requested help with an old but now ongoing case. Agents Neal and Foster will explain further on this ongoing investigation.”

The two emotionless CIA agents gathered in front of the team in a rushed manner. Agents Neal nodded at Foster and began to speak.

Suddenly, the bad feeling started to come back, stuck in his throat as his heart started beating faster and faster. Out of all the cases, it can’t be. No, it can’t be.

“We as the CIA are requesting your help on an old but reopened case. Over a decade ago the agency was trying to neutralise an ongoing threat of the time, Jeremy Hunter.”

 

It is.

 

“He was a threat to national security with his drug trafficking and conspiracy to commit terrorism. We thought he had been killed in an explosion in Tunisia in 2002.” Foster added.

 

Wrong.

 

“Unfortunately we lost one of our own due to an error whilst executing the planned building explosion.” Agent Neil said with the first real hint of emotion he had.

 

Wrong again.

 

“So, how do we come in and what do you need our help with?” Morgan interrupted confrontationally. Hotch gave him a subtle glare as a warning to his rude behaviour.

“Well after all this time, it turns out Hunter is alive. This man is extremely dangerous and a vast list of current and ex-agents who were involved in this case are potentially in danger as this was one of the biggest cases at the time. There are so any people involved and many others in the crossfire as Hunter seems to have made quite a lot of friends over the years. The CIA is at the moment putting many resources into finding him – even the NSA is getting involved. And now so is the FBI, what we need you to do is create an accurate profile to help us find him.”

The room paused for a second to evaluate all the information that has been said. After a brief moment of silence, Hotch was the first to speak.

“It would be wise to get in contact with the old team since they would’ve interacted with him the most. They could identify behaviour patterns.”

Neil was hesitant to agree, “Well thing is, we’d imagine they would be No.1 on Hunter’s revenge list, so I don’t think that would be wise. Besides, it was so long ago I’d doubt they’d remember such precise details. They are all probably in their late twenties and thirties right now.”

One less thing to worry about, Reid concluded.

Hotch, however, was quite surprised to hear this new piece of information. “Wouldn’t that have made them around 18-19 at the time all of this went down?”

“Yes precisely. The CIA was never proud of using children as young as 16 in aid of their investigations, but they were astoundingly useful as n one suspected them undercover.”

That’s because we were their dirty little secret, he thought again.

Hotch turned around to look at his team. This was likely going to be the case of a lifetime, and a hard one at that as they had close to nothing to go on. His surveying eyes stopped at Reid, who looked quite pale and honestly as if he’d seen a ghost.

“Reid, are you ok?”

It seems that everyone is eager to know if the infamous Dr. ‘Spencer Reid’ is ok. No. I am not o fucking k. My life is a fucking disaster. Everything is falling apart. My surrogate brother is missing. My surrogate family is also God knows where. I’m practically a sitting duck waiting for Hunter to find me, and probably execute me in the harshest way possible, and you have the fucking nerve to ask whether I am ok?!

“I am fine.” He responded plainly.

Hotch didn’t really believe him for a second, but he didn’t have time to confront him now He’d do it later, and thoroughly as well until he got the truth out of him. He would make the same mistake as he did with Jordan. Never again.

“Ok team. The jet leaves in 15.” And they all disbanded in preparation to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't until Reid sat down on the plane next to Morgan that reality truly set in. Realisation of the dire situation he was in made him feel both calm and on the verge of a panic attack at the same time. After all, there was nothing he could do, so why worry about it?

But at the same time, adrenaline was being consistently being pumped into his bloodstream, and Reid couldn't decide what to do. Was he a winner or a fighter? Fight or Flight? Well, he could answer that question fairly quickly- he was a fighter. Always was, after all, he was here and Jordan had left. A runner, and a coward. At this moment in time, however, he wondered whether if Jordan's actions were wise instead. It was at that moment he knew that he had been foolish to think that this problem would just go away, or that he could trust the CIA to find Hunter or to trust the CIA period. It was all too big.

"Spencer?" JJ said loudly for the fourth time.

Reid looked up to find the entire team and two CIA agents staring at him with concerned faces. It's not the first time he had done this. He wasn't sure it would be his last either. Reid cringed into his hands out of both embarrassment and frustration.

"I'm really sorry."

The silence was still prominent in the jet as Reid felt the air thicken in slick tension whilst they all stared at him. He hung his head down in shame, but pretended to re-read the file they all (but the CIA agents) knew he'd already memorised. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see JJ make eye contact with Hotch and nodded as if to confirm something they had already discussed.

He could already see what they were planning.

Hotch casually continued on with the debriefing.

"Due to the certain danger that comes in hand in hand with working on this case, JJ I need you to keep the FBI's involvement away from the media. We're also staying at a high-security hotel. The police station will also be on high alert with the current rumours of Hunter's men lurking around in DC."

"There will be extra security around the hotel and more cops on duty due to this information." Agent Foster concluded.

The team settled into the hotel with their go-bags later that evening as they prepared for the next day and many days to come. Hotch was with Rossi, Derek with Prentiss, and JJ was paired with Reid. It was unusual for the opposite sex to be paired with each other, but JJ had already discussed it with Hotch. Something is wrong with Reid. They have known this for quite a while now, although at first, they concluded it towards Jordan's disappearance. Now they know, they know he's hiding something.

If only they knew.

It was 7 o clock, and the team decided to head down to the bar in the hotel. Just as a treat in preparation for the hard work that was yet to come. After all, they were supposed to build an accurate profile based on a few encounters with this UNSUB.

The team separated into their own little groups when they arrived, and naturally, Rossi and Hotch didn't really interact much. Rossi was all too mindful of their new case, and Hotch was well...Hotch. The three female members of the team, however, took the night as an advantage – a girls night out.

"I really miss Jordan." Garcia blurted before taking a sip of her Cosmopolitan.

The group fell silent for a while. None of them knew really what to say.

"I hate him." JJ spat with a bitter taste in her tongue

"JJ! You don't mean tha-" Prentiss argued with shock plastered all over her face.

"I do. He abandoned us, all of us. Who knows if he's even alive anymore? I am done caring because it's clear that he never did anyway. If he wanted our help, he could have told us, now it's come to my mind that he never wanted it. So why should I even worry anymore?"

It was a while until Garcia and Prentiss decided that maybe they should follow their friend out of the venue. They concluded that it was getting late anyway, and went back to their hotel rooms to prepare for tomorrow.

It was raining. JJ didn't care. She rarely cared about anything anymore as she walked solemnly to nowhere in particular. As she began to cross the street, she started to reminisce the first time she and Jordan met 4 years ago. He was just 26 and already earned the title of being a BAU profiler for the FBI. At first, she thought he'd just be another Reid, and he was in a way. Perhaps that's why they were such good friends. She never could quite figure Jordan out, however, despite all the time they spent together, despite all the time she spent loving him and all the things they'd done intimately. It would never work – not with a guy like Jordan. There would always be something holding them back. JJ finally sighed heavily into the cold winter air and decided to make her way back to the hotel.

"Where are the girls?" Hotch asked as he went over to Reid and Morgan.

Reid answered, "They went up to their rooms I think."

"Well we best get going ourselves, we have a big case tomorrow."

Reid didn't feel like wanting to go just yet, so he quickly made up an excuse for him to be alone with his thoughts.

"Actually I was thinking of quickly heading over to the library to get some books. I'll only be there for half an hour max."

"Alright Reid, but make sure to head back down your room straight afterwards, Ok?"

Reid nodded slightly, then got up and left without ever wishing the agents goodbye. It was a half truth he thought, he was actually going to the library. But it hadn't anything to do with the case, just a breath of fresh air out of this hole he was deep and buried in. It was 8 now, and he doubted whether anything was even open at this hour.

It was the last calm thought Reid had, as panic set in when he heard footsteps from behind him. They were booming, deafening, thunderous, both the feet and the beating of his heart that was now in his throat. He going to run, or turn or perhaps do both, but instead did neither when a sharp needle was impelled into his neck.

When Reid woke up, he felt groggy. His mind fell instantly alert however when he recalled the past events that had got him here. Here was a small cemented room, with a variety of vandalism plastered all over the ashen walls. His face too started to go a deathly pale, as he sat in a chair with his hands behind his back, tied with rope, but none of that prepared him for the shock when he looked up and saw his captives.

"I know this isn't the best way to come and contact you, but we really had no choice. You were too close to your team." Bradley reasoned.

Hanna walked over to him and removed his restraints, in which Reid was happy for. He hadn't been this happy for a long time.

"It's so great to see you guys."

There was a long, but comfortable silence.

"It's good to see you too. For how ever little it may be. We just wanted to talk to you about Hun-"

"I'm working his case." Reid interrupted, looking at the ground.

"You're what?" Bradley replied rhetorically.

"My team were working with the CIA. They want an accurate profile on Hunter so it can help them find him sooner. I honestly don't know what to do."

Bradley put his arms onto the back of his head and paced across the room in frustration.

"You've postponed this for so long, Spencer. It's time you come help us before it's too late. He's already got into Jordan. It's time we fight back-"

"I know."

...

"There is just one thing that has been bugging me all this time. How is Jordan?"

"Look, we are sorry for cutting you off all this time, but we didn't have a choice. To be honest, we don't know where he is." Hanna confessed.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is? Also, where the hell is George, he saw him last."

"Actually, I did. I was just finishing up at the clinic when he showed up out of nowhere, pretty shaken up and bloody. He asked me to fix him up and quite frankly, I didn't think he was going to make it. Fortunately, there was no lasting damage to the organs."

"Well, what happened then?" Reid persisted, trying and failing to hide the concern in his voice.

"As soon as he could walk, he just vanished. Not even George knows where he is, and he's left us too. It seems to be just the three of us right now."

"Alright, well that's means we look out for each other. You know what that means, no phone calls, no secret meetings, no digital footprint. We leave nothing behind. I think it's best if I stick around for a while, just so we have a reliable update on the case, we'll know how to approach from there."

"If you're leaving your team, what shall we call you now? Shall I make arrangements for a new identity?"

Reid thought for a moment about his team. The ones who he deceives and manipulates on a daily basis. They were the best profiles in the country, and probably in the world for that matter. He was too, and that's why he took the job. If I can fool the best I can fool the rest, right? He thought to himself. He figured that was the funniest thing out of the whole situation.

That they didn't have a fucking clue.

They obviously picked up on the fact that he wasn't the same – he knew that. He could see it in the look in their eye, however, he was beyond surprised that he could pull the entire scheme off.

"Andrew Taylor. Just how it used to be."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Jordan's appearance is based on the appearance of Manu Rios (just google him) just a bit older.


End file.
